The Runaway Girls
by IloveBISHIES
Summary: Three girls. Three kings. Aro/OC Caius/OC Marcus/OC. It's kind of a rough draft, more could be written, but it depends :). Three girls run away from the Volturi after staying there for a year, unable to deal with Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Just how long would it take the Three Kings to realize how much they missed the girls and truly loved them?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie M. does. **

**If my character(s) come off as Mary-sue, that's probably because I love mary-sues...as boring as they are...  
**

**In this one-shot (that could potentially turn into more), Sulpicia, Athenodora and Didyme were killed by the Romanians. Written super-fast, so it's so-so in my opinion. (I'll probably go back on this story at some point in my life and laugh at it so much...or...edit it...)  
**

Aro roared as he slammed the door to their, no her, no his chamber. She had left. She had promised to never leave him, and yet, while he was feeding in the throne room, she had left him. She had left only a single note saying "I'm sorry". His once dead heart pained and froze at the same time. The pull he felt towards her, the pull that he had so vehemently denied was pulling him to go find her. She had stayed by his side when he need her. When he had found Sulpicia had died, dismembered by the Romanians. He had kept her and her friends alive only because she had amused his pained, dead heart.

"Brother," Caius said as Marcus and he flitted into their room, "Cassidy and Mara have disappeared as well."

Aro looked up, Caius looked furious at the lost of his...pet. Along with Sulpicia, Didyme and Athenodora who were shopping together all died at the hands of the Romanians. Marcus's face betrayed no emotion, his cold mask on his face. He sighed, "I know brother. Aria has left me as well." he replied softly, "I realize now how much I depended on Aria."

Caius snarled, "You're too weak, Aro!" he shook with fury, "They have left. They deserve death and they know it. Their lives are forfeit."

"Can you honestly say brother, that you can kill Cassidy by your own hands?" he asked.

Caius's face faltered from smirk to slight fear, "I-I...Of course I can, brother," he sneered, "She is but a human."

"Brother, be careful of what you say," Marcus whispered, "Do not say things you cannot go through on."

A knock interrupted their conversation, "Come in," Aro said quietly, as the door swung open, revealing Jane and Alec.

"Master, I regret to inform you that the plane carrying Aria, Cassidy, and Mara crashed, there were no survivors."

Aro felt his heart drop. "What?" he seethed painfully. "Aria...is dead?" He felt his legs shake, despite being a vampire of thousands of years. He glanced at his brothers, they were silent.

"Are...are you sure there were no survivors?" Marcus asked quietly, his eyes begging for a different answer.

"...the news said that there were 128 confirmed dead passengers and 14 missing passengers." Alec replied quickly, his eyes not leaving the ground. Secretly, he thought his masters were dumb. Dumb for allowing their mates for leaving. Dumb for treating their mates horribly while they were still here. He couldn't reveal that it was a whopping 90% of the main guard that helped the girls leave. They had been kind. Too kind. While he and many others felt strong ties to their masters, they couldn't stand the girls being treated horribly. Aria, in the hands of Aro, experienced the torture of loving a man who did not want to accept her love, and constantly lead her on and on. Caius treated Cassie horribly, he beat her. She often walked about and around sporting bruises and very commonly, broken bones. Mara was subjugated to loving a man who did not want her. He was still stuck on Didyme, that much was evident in his eyes. He often ignore her, while they sat in his study together. She would sit there for hours, waiting and watching him, hoping that he could start a conversation with her. She would sit there sometimes, and try to start a conversation, only to have him answer with short, clipped answers. All three girls, in their own way, suffered someway because his masters could not admit their love. 'Well, shame on them,' he thought bitterly.

"We shall immediately set out for where the crash site was and look for them," Aro declared, "Call the rest of the guard. Find Aria, Cassidy, and Mara immediately. If they are barely alive, bite them and turn them into a vampire. I trust you can rely this information well, Alec? Choose the Main Guard, they have control."

"Yes, Master," Alec obeyed, flitting out of the room to find Felix, Demetri, Chelsea, Heidi, Santiago, and a few other members.

Aria groaned, as they headed to Forks, Washington, "I knew that bruise was up to no good! It's hurting me!" she whined, "Cassie!"

Cassie grimaced, "Good God, Ari, stop whining. You walked away with a bruise. I have a broken bone." she retorted playfully.

"I know, but I'm sooooo bored." Ari grinned playfully.

"Ari, Cassie, according to the books, a Cullen coven lives here. We need to make peace." Mara said quietly, pushing up her glasses.

Ari turned and looked at Mara, "Right..." she pursed her lips, "Cullen...was it the case we heard about for a half-breed named Renesmee? I heard they're a talented clan."  
Cassie rolled her eyes, "Are we passing through or staying?" she asked tiredly, "I heard they've got shape-shifters or werewolves or Children of the Moon or something here... well, at least according to Caius..."

Mara gave a small smile, "Well, we're traveling with vampires, so obviously we've got to greet them, unless we want them killed."

"You're evil, Miss," Eri complained, "After all we've done..."

Ari grinned, "Aww, Eri, you know wouldn't hurt you guys! You're our family," she smiled at the other 10 vampires beside Eri. She smiled at their golden eyes, "You guys probably need to hunt soon, so we'll need to meet n' green the Cullen family soon."

"No need, we are here," a calm, patient, yet leader-like voice called out.

Immediately, the vampires surrounded Ari, Cassie, and Mara, trying to protect her.

"Interesting, they're protecting the humans." a feminine voice commented snootily, "Why?"

Eri spoke up, "They are a part of our family. We will not let them be hurt."

"I can't read their thoughts either, I think one of them is a shield." a male voice called out warily.

"Ummm, just come out and meet us." Ari sighed heavily, "I think my family would like to well, hunt, if we have permission."

A group of 10 people appeared, 8 of them pale like true vampires, another slightly paler than a normal human, but nevertheless, more human than the other 8, and a tan, tall boy who protective crouched beside the girl.

"Renesmee are you?" Mara addressed the girl, "I've read about you."

The family bristled, "What do you want with my daughter?" a long, wavy haired brunette called out.

"Bella...I've read about you, well, actually Carlisle Cullen's family and your history." Mara said quietly, "I had the liberty of doing so in the Volturi library."

"You are of the Volturi?"  
The three girls shook their heads, "We never were...we had friends, but...Aro, Caius, and Marcus never truly accepted us. At least, we didn't feel accepted the way we wanted too."

The blond man with the scarf raised an eyebrow, Carlisle, "And Aro did not change you yet? If you have a gift, he should have changed you."

"...they thought we were amusing as humans." Cassie replied, sad. "We can tell you all you want about us, but we hope you can allow our family to hunt on your lands?"

"Of course, animals only." Carlisle said, "If you hunt humans, you need to leave the area, and head towards Seattle to hunt humans."

Ari shook her head, "Our family are vegetarians." she told the Cullens, "They will be fine with animals." she turned towards her family, "Boys and girls, go and hunt. You need it."

"Are you sure?" Eri asked hesitantly, her eyes blackening at the thought of blood, "We can leave a few to guard you girls."

"We will be fine," Cassie said confidently, "The Cullens wouldn't hurt us, right?"

"Of course," Carlisle said.

"Well, you heard the man!" Mara announced, "Go on, go ghunt!"

"But-" Rick began.

Ari sighed and pinched her nose, "Go hunt, Rick." she told him. "You haven't hunted in days, and you're only a few months old."

Jasper gasped, "A few months old and so well of control?" he was amazed.

Ari shrugged, "It's just luck that our lil Ricky here has amazing control." she replied, her emotions not betraying anything.

"Stop calling me Ricky..." the red-haired vampire complained under his breath.

"Can't help it," she grinned, "He's only 15..."

"He barely made the age limit..." Carlisle whispered, "I suppose you would like to hunt now? We assure your family members safety within our coven."

Ari's family exchanged glances, "All right," Yuki, a dark eyed vampire declared, "We'll trust you. We'll know if you do anything to make our family hate you. We will destroy you if even a hair on their body is harmed."Her family flitted off, with slight hesitation.

She sighed, "Well, sorry about my overprotective family, but we're human, so they're a little touchy about who comes into contact with us when we're vulnerable. Well, introductions now," she said dryly, "I'm Aria, I preferred to be called Ari."

"Lovely, nice to meet you Ari." Carlisle greeted pleasantly.

"I'm Cassidy, call me Cassie, please," Cassie introduced herself.

"Cassie." Esme, the wavy long haired, mother-like brunette greeted. She gave Cassie a small smile, causing Cassie's heart to flutter. Not even her own mother had given her that lovely of a smile.

"Well, I'm the know-it-all bookworm Mara." Mara said, sticking her thumbs into the loops of her pants.

"Mara." Carlisle repeated thoughtfully, smiling, "Thank you for trusting us."

"It's no problem," Mara whispered, "Though have you got some food? We're kind of hungry…"

"Of course," Esme said, stepping in, "We have food. Could you care to tell us how you came to be today?"

"We suppose," Ari said, "Though there will be some parts left out if we don't feel comfortable sharing yet."

"Of course, are you going to be attending school here?"

They shook their heads, "We're supposedly dead or missing," Cassie said quietly, "We "died" in a plane crash."

Alice perked up, "In that crash a few days ago?" she asked excitedly, "How?"

Ari shook her head sheepishly, "It's partly, okay, mostly our fault. Eri and Aki told us not to leave our cabin, but we did, and we encountered a little bit of….boy trouble and long story short, chaos erupted, and the attendants couldn't calm down the gangs fast enough, the pilots left the cockpit to try to help, and they got knocked out. Then someone pressed some sort of button and we spiraled down. We only survived because Eri, Aki, and the rest of the family got us into parachutes and made us jump with them."

Renesmee stared in awe, "Really? Wow, that seems like it'd only happen in movies!" she said excitedly, "Where were you before?"

They stiffened, "Can we trust you not to turn us in?" Mara asked, "We know you have stood against them before, but…all we ask is you do not tell them we are here."

"They?" Carlisle repeated, his vampire brain working, there was only one person, no, group they had stood against before and would be afraid of since they were vampires. The Volturi.  
"The Volturi?" he gasped, saying it aloud. He noted the rest of his family stiffen with shock as well, nobody liked dealing with the Volturi.

"You are running from the Volturi?" Edward asked, shocked. "What powers do you possess?"

Ari chuckled, "I don't think we necessarily have powers…" she said, "We're humans."

Edward sighed, "What powers do you suppose lie dormant in you?" he rephrased.

Cassie smiled, "Ari is like a talent-finder. She like, naturally attracts them or something. Our vampire family is mostly found by her. Mara is nature-y, so naturally, her talent lies with flowers and life. She can make things grow with just a little will. I am a bit more normal. I can hide really well. It's not really a talent, but people can't find me when I want to hide. It takes them forever to find me, and that's only if you search every nook and cranny. Even Demetri couldn't find me."

The family stood shocked, "You girls are very talented," Carlisle said, giving them a small smile, "And you're sure you are human?"

"Well, Ari comes from an infamous family of witches and wizards," Mara said carefully,

"Cassie comes from a family that supposedly came from a Greek God and I, believe I came from a God as well. We have no definite evidence to show you, but our family legends."

"That is more than enough." Carlisle said, "Come, you must be hungry."

"Thank You."

"May I inquire why I can't read your minds?" Edward asked.

"Ahh, well, one of the members in our family is adept in ah, making "shields"."

"Oh. It is just like my Bella then." He gave a small smile and squeezed his mate's hand.

Ari's heart cringed. Why couldn't she had their love? Shaking her head from her thoughts, she sighed, "Are we there yet?"  
Emmett passed a smile, "Yes ma'am." He boomed, "We are almost here!"

Cassie giggled, "You know we're all younger than you." She told him playfully, noticing they were walking into a slightly less dense part of the woods. She saw a big, nice pale-colored house. "Wow, so pretty…"

Alice jumped happily, "Do you like? You can stay here!"

"Alice," Jasper warned, "Do not force them into anything."

"It's fine," Cassie muttered, "Not like it doesn't matter. I would wonder if you guys would be able to stand 14 more people in your house. That's 11 more vampires, and 3 more humans. 16 year old human girls." She added in. She stepped into the house, and was led to the kitchen. She smiled, it felt home-y and warm. The vampire family was nice. The home was nice. "It's pretty…"

Esme smiled, "Thank You." She replied, "Alice, Bella, Rosalie and I did the designing. The boys did the grunt work."

Mara laughed, "Even when you're vampires. Boy still end up doing the heavy work." Mara sat down at the island in the kitchen, smelling the food cooking on the stove. "You knew we were coming already? I thought Jacob, your shape-shifter and mate of Renesmee, blocked your vision."

Alice shook her head happily, "Nope." She said, emphasis on the "p", "After a while, Jacob sort of became a part of my vision thing. I can see with him there now."

"Whoa. Evolution." Ari muttered, and the Cullens bursted out laughing. Jasper brought over the food and the girls began eating and talking.

"So. Tell us about yourselves." Emmett grinned wolfishly, and Rosalie smacked him on the head. "Owwww, Rosieeeee."

"They don't have to say anything, Em."

"It's fine Rosalie, I'm Aria Lee Switzard. Call me Ari. I'm 16 years old, born on April 17, 1996. I'm brown haired, almost black colored, green eyed, pale skinned, and 5"4. My favorite things to do is photography, sleeping, playing, errr, hanging out with friends, and playing with animals."

"I'm Cassidy Reina Windsor. Yeah, call me Cassie. Quite honestly, I hate my full name, but whatever. I'm 16 years old as well, born on February 14, 1996. As you can guess, I'm blue-eyed, strawberry blonde, and I'm 5'6. My hobbies include photography, watching movies, hanging out with friends and play with animals."

"I'm Mara Marie Mayne. I'm 16 too, and as you can see, I'm brown-haired, blue-eyed as well. I'm 5'5 My hobbies do include photography like my fellow friends, I am a big bookworm, and most of the time, I will probably be in a library. I love animals and hanging out with friends as long as it doesn't get in the way of nature and I. Like my talent hints, I am a nature-y person and tend to keep to myself when I'm in a nature-like mode. When I'm not, I try to be talkative."

Emmett bursted out laughing, "Good response," he chuckled, "So did you guys like...live with the Volturi or something?"

"Emmett!" Esme scolded, "You shouldn't ask them something like that!"

"It's fine, Esme," Cassie said politely, "And yes, yes we did. We lived there."

"...For you to have lived so long as human, why did they let you stay human? Or rather, who were your mates?" Carlisle asked carefully.

"It was Aro, Caius, and Marcus wasn't it." Alice stated, "They were your mates and they didn't want to accept you girls."

The girls' eyes dimmed, "Yes..." Ari said softly, her eye brimming with tears, "Mine was Aro. Power hungry he was. I never told Aro of my talent. Or rather, he wasn't aware of it. He read my thoughts like normal and thought of me as a human. I was only kept alive because of Cassie. Her powers were more expressible as a human. Cassie bargained for us to stay alive. Truth was, they could not kill us. We were their mates and they knew it. I tried so hard to make Aro fall for me, but...it didn't work. He only amused me because he thought I was amusing. He was never on time to anything. Not even when he promised. He was still stuck on Sulpicia."

"Caius was mine, he couldn't accept a mere human was his mate. I've got a temper, and so, when I spoke of another man, he struck me. Telling me that I was his pet and therefore I could not speak of another man. That man was my brother too," she said bitterly. "I often walked about with bruises and broken bones. And yet, despite all that, I stayed with him. I thought that if I could show him I cared for him, he would change. He never did. He took me for granted. He took my love and care for him for granted."

"Well, as you can all guess, Marcus was mine. He was very quiet and I loved that. We spent a lot of time in the library. I wanted to know more of Marcus, but he never let me into his heart. He denied my existence. Whenever he spoke, it was short, clipped sentences, and he always seemed forced. He never sought me out on my own unless it was for business reasons. It was always me. He never stopped loving Didyme. I could see it in his eyes." Mara finished, "All in all, we left because they didn't love us. They wanted to deny our existence and took us for granted. We were tired and we left."

"...How did you...you know, leave?" Rosalie said in awe, feeling sympathy for the poor girls.

"They had to leave to meet the Romanians. War it was. We had made friends amongst the main Guard. It wasn't hard once we had convinced them that us leaving was the best for all." Ari replied, staring at the table, "Once they left, we boarded a plane to Japan, then to Europe then to Chile, then to Canada, and finally to Forks, Washington. Along the way, we met the rest of our family. A good chunk of them are newborns though."

"...should we be concerned since they are newborns?" Jasper asked, tense. He knew how newborns felt around blood and their control wasn't perfected yet.

"No, they'll be good. They should be back soon."

"Indeed we are." a European voice called out, "We was worried with leaving our Mistresses alone. You get into all sorts of trouble when we are away."

"Erik, we're fine. See? Alive. Not dead." Cassie sighed.

"Remember that time where we left you alone because you wanted to go to the beach? Remember how you almost got scammed in Thailand by those boat boys?"

"Okay, they were well-practiced and experienced con-men, okay?" Ari tried to reason.

"You should have had one of us follow you or something." Eri said, coming in. "Thank you for letting us hunt. The mountain lion was tasty."

Edward raised an eyebrow and gave a crooked smile, "You like lion like Bella and I?"

"Yup." she replied, "Deer is too overrated. Their blood isn't that good, but they come in quantities, so I can't deny that the newborns in the family drink a lot of deer blood. Bears are too much for me. Aki likes bear."

Emmett butted in, "Really?" he asked excitedly, "Dude, you and me, bro, got to go and hunt bear."

Aki grinned, "Sure, Emmett-san, We will hunt later on." Turning towards his Mistresses, "I've received news that they are looking for you. Should we move?"

"No way! We've got to go shopping!" Alice screeched.

"...I take it as we're not leaving." Cassie grinned.

"Nope."

"Okay, we'll stay until they get too close for comfort."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A few months later

Aro snarled. So his Guard had lied to him. They knew where the girls were. They knew how to get to them. "So, what is this I hear of my own, loyal Guard knowing where our mates are?" he asked coldly, his brothers adding to his growing presence.

Alec stepped forward, nervous but brave, "Perhaps, we know, Master," he said nervously, "Is there something wrong?"

"You were to inform us where they were!" he roared, "Was that not your duty?!"

"...you said to find them, Master, not inform you." Felix said, stepping in.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus stared in disbelief. Was their own Guard turning against them now? "They are our mates, we have all rights to them!" Caius retorted coldly, his fury unable to be contained. As much as he wished to deny it, the fact that he had not seen Cassidy was unbearable.

"You said you didn't want to see them again, Master. Ever." Jane whispered, her eyes on the floor.

Aro bared his teeth, "If it weren't for your powers, Jane dearest, your comment there would have killed you."

Jane straightened, "What are you going to, Master, if you find them?"

"That is none of your business," Marcus cut in, "Now tell us, where are our mates."

The Guard before the Kings whispered with one another, whispering so quiet only vampire hearing nearby each-other could hear. Aro could not bear it anymore, "Where!" he demanded, slamming his fists onto the throne arms, "WHERE. ARE. THEY."

Jane jumped slightly, "Forks, Washington, Master..."

"Prepare the jet. We are leaving for Forks. Is Carlisle not there? Does he know of them too? Did he not bother to contact me?"

A silence swept across the room, no one said a thing. Aro sighed. Just how dangerous were these girls? They had the Volturi guard twisted around their fingers, "Let us go. NOW." His brothers and he rose out of their chairs and walked towards the heavy doors, impatient to see his mate again. 'He would see her soon.' he told himself, 'She would be there, and they would come back to the Volturi. And she would be punished for leaving the Volturi. For leaving him.'

Caius twisted his lips in displeasure, she had dared leave him. She'd better be prepared. He was coming. And soon. He would hit her. It was her fault for leaving. He would put her back in his place. He knew it. His anger swelled. She was his pet, she had no right to leave him.

Marcus walked silently with his brothers, he felt the bonds. He knew the bonds were diminishing on the girls' side. Their love was fading. Each bond was so unique. He had long knew his mate laid within Mara. He just couldn't accept it. Caius and Cassidy's bond was full of hurt while Aro and Aria's bond contained nothing but sadness, loneliness, and ignorance. His bond with Mara was filled with loneliness and envy. He had done wrong to ignore her. He had done wrong to not make her feel like the woman she should have felt like-powerful, loved, and happy. Aro blamed his Guard and the girls' for twisting and bring chaos to the Volturi, but in reality, it was them who had brought chaos. 'Wait for me, Mara,' he thought, 'You have waited for me, and now, I will wait for you. I will come to and for you.'

**Be nice and leave a review lol. :) (be nice about the review, like don't just write, "it's stupid" or "your characters are too mary-sued"...I think I mentioned before my character(s) can potentially and probably will come off as mary-sues.) RAWR RAWR. Otherwise from that, have a great Christmas Eve and Christmas guys! **


End file.
